


Lost control

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Leona was always level-headed but this time... she lost control over her emotions.
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 12





	Lost control

The sounds of an argument spread through the small pub and after a while, the sound of broken furniture could be heard. The people who sat near the bar scattered in panic. One of the bodies was thrown onto the table, which broke under the force of impact. After a while, the glass was thrown towards the person standing by the bar who managed to avoid it. One of the figures rushed at the other.

Leona barely dodged the blow as Draven swung at her. She leaned over and grabbed his waist. She pushed him forward and as he fell she backed away to a safe distance. Draven quickly got up and tried to knock her to the ground. Leona managed to duck and, placing her hands on his back, she pushed him. Draven staggered but did not lose his balance.

"Is that all you can do?" He mocked her.

Leona felt her blood boil at that. They've been fighting for more than ten minutes and she was already feeling exhausted. Draven was dangerous, she knew that, but she'd do anything to protect Ahri's honour.  
He tried to grope her lover and kiss her when Leona punched him and almost broke his jaw. However, her bones in her hand felt that punch. Painfully...

She rushed at him, circling her arms around his shoulder. With a loud cry, she pushed and Draven lost his balance. She straddled him and began to punch his face. Her blood boiling like a magma, pushing her to almost inhuman things.

"Leona! Enough, stop it!"

She barely registered when Ahri pushed her away from Draven. She was breathing heavily and she looked at Ahri with angry eyes. 

"Why are you protecting him?" She asked quietly.

Ahri's ears flattened against her head "I'm not protecting him. I just think he had enough. You've won already" She pointed at Leona's rival who was holding his bleeding nose. 

"I'll get you for that, you bitch!" He wailed.

Leona was panting heavily, still looking at Ahri. Her Rakkor blood still roaring in her ears. She looked at her hands. What has gotten into her? It wasn't like her to act in such... barbaric manner.   
She glanced at the people in the pub. Everyone was looking at her and judging by some of them, they were terrified. No wonder, she has always been calm and composed. She often tried to solve the problem by negotiating or honestly talking. Leona never tried to force things down. Until now...

Leona shook her head, eyes opened widely. Why did she feel so furious? All these negative emotions... How could this have happened?

"Leona?" Ahri placed her hand on her lover's shoulder who just shook it off.

The Solari grabbed her sword and shield and made her way to the exit, door slamming behind her.   
Everyone in the pub was quiet, except for Draven who was cursing under his breath.   
Ahri quickly followed Leona.

The weather worsened as it was raining heavily. The wind was cold and the night covered the path nearby. Not very good weather for humans, but perfect for snails.

She found Leona near a small pond where ducks were often fed, her trusted shield and sword stuck in the ground.  
She approached her lover and leaned against railings near her, silence falling over them, rain falling harder. 

She heard Leona sigh and shift uncomfortably. She wanted to touch her but decided against it. She knew it was rare for her love to be this... violent. It wasn't often when she would give in into her Rakkor bloodline and be very impetuous. She couldn't really blame. She, herself, would run around clearings while chasing wind or leaves that were travelling with the wind. So she knew what Leona was feeling. Maybe not that strong but still.

She felt Leona wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. Ahri snuggled close and laid her head on Solari's shoulder. She wrapped her tail around Leona to give her a little bit of warmth. 

"This shouldn't have happened..." Leona muttered "I lost control... for the first time in many years" She looked at Ahri and the fox felt a pang at her heart when she saw Leona's pained expression "I am very sorry, Ahri"

The vixen turned Leona in her direction and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She placed a small kiss at her cheek "You stopped, didn't you? That's all..."

"No, that's not what matters. I've stopped because of you. If it weren't for you..." Leona covered her face with her hands. Ahri heard a soft sob escaping her.

Ahri hugged Leona who returned the hug. She couldn't believe that such a strong person was so vulnerable at that moment. Leona has always been her support, her strength and a reason to keep pushing. It turns out that even the strongest ones need support from time to time. No pun intended. 

Leona calmed down a little and looked at her girlfriend. She could see almost every emotion in Ahri's eyes, but mostly, undying support for her. Again, no pun intended. 

"Thank you..." Leona whispered quietly. She kissed the top of Ahri's head and poked one of her ears which twitched adorably, making her chuckle.

"See?" Ahri mowed her ears a little as she knew it would put a smile to Leona's face "There you are, my sweet Sunshine" She kissed her.

Leona returned the kiss and smiled. Ahri knew what to say to make her feel better. Were it not for her, Leona might have made some unimaginable mistake long ago. And she didn't want that.

They pulled apart for air and Ahri tickled Leona's ear with the tip of her tail. The Solari giggled at that and spun Ahri around, laughing happily.   
The fox laughed as well, happy that Leona was feeling better.  
She gasped when Leona picked her up, bridal style. The vixen blushed but smiled at Leona while wrapping her arms around Solari's neck.

"Thank you again, Ahri" Leona began to walk back to the pub.

"What about your sword and shield?" Ahri asked. 

Leona smirked at that "Let the Pokemon take it. That one shield and sword one, no? I'll politely ask to bring to me" She smirked at Ahir's expression "Or you can hop on my back instead" She put the fox woman down who followed the 'instruction' and jumped on her back.  
Leona retrieved her trusty sword and shield and glanced back at Ahri who kissed her cheek. 

"I love you, Leona" Ahri whispered fondly, eyes full of love and adoration.

"Love you too, Vixen"


End file.
